Lithium, a Spectacular SpiderMan FanFic
by Splendidscandinavianskilineski
Summary: With J.J.J. constantly picking on him, Pete makes a serum that can turn him into yet ANOTHER super hero. 2 secret I.D.s could pose a bit of a problem, don't you think?


Summary: Sick of J.J constantly beating up on him, Pete perfects two serums, one that will enhance half of his powers, and the other that will revert him back to normal.(Spider-Man normal anyway.) Serum Green will raise his jumping ability to the atmosphere, and Serum Red giving him back his webs. Three alter-egos could pose as a bit of a problem... Don't ya think? ;)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Spectacular Spidy, obviously. Heck, Why would Mr. Lee write fan-fictions when he could publish them for real? Think about it. Duh.

And now, with out further ado, or copy-right issues, I (me) now present to you, my adoring fan(s),

Lithium, a Spectacular Spider-man Fan-Fic!

It was a normal day at the Daily Bugle: "! RANT RANT RANT MS. BRANT! **ROBBIE** GET ME THAT STORY PRONTO FOSWELL I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP SITTING ON YOUR KEESTER! **LEE**!I NEED A NEW STORY FOR PAGE TWO, WHERE'S PARKER? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE'S MY BAGLE? DOESN"T ANYBODY AROUND HERE UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? WHERE'S MY BAGGGGLEE?"

Robbie ran into Mr. Shouts office with a stack of papers. He sniffed the air.

"Mr. Jameson, Do you smell smoke?"

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED BUTTER ON IT Speak up Robbie I can't hear you."

"I said do you smell... Oh my GOSH!"

(J.J. accidentally put his cigar in the shredded paper pile.)

"WHAT? DON'T STAND THERE GAWKING ALL DAY ROBBIE, WE HAVE A NEWSPAPER TO PUBLISH!"

Robbie pointed towards the wall. J.J. turned around.

Half of his office was engulfed in flames.

"Well don't just stand there Robbie, New front page: Daily Bugle Ignited on Fire by Competitor."

"What?" said Robbie.

"GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

(Explosion)

BOOOOOOOOOOM! (idk, random chemicals sitting there)

The vibrations rocked the building.

Peter Parker, happened to be stepping out of the elevator when it ripped from it's cable.

It plummeted down the shaft.

(By the way no characters were hurt in the making of this fic.) (Well, seriously hurt anyways...:)

(Evil laugh)

Smoke filled the room. People were coughing. And collapsing and did I mention that the characters were not hurt in the... yeah, yeah, okay.

Amid the screaming Peter Parker hid inside the custodian's closet. (That's the same thing as the janitor's closet, FYI.) (for your information)

It was smoky and hard to see, so it wasn't such a stupid move.

He emerged as Spider-Man, his alter- ego, friendly neighborhood self. He tried running through the chaos, but he decided that wasn't the smartest move.

He crawled on the ceiling till he got to the window and broke it. With something.

"Lucy, I'm home!" "It's Spider-man!" Someone randomly screamed.

"Youuuu betcha!" Everybody started running towards the window.

He made a web slide with somebody's car (which was about to get majorly dented) at the end . In less then 5 minutes 95% of the people were out of the skyscraper without using the elevator. (No characters were harmed) The fire fighters arrived just as Spidy swung out of the the building with the rest: Robbie and a kicking and screaming Pickle-Pus. Can you imagine what the camera shot?

It turned out J.J.'s office wasn't completely demolished, mostly smoke damage.

(And half of that had already happened from his nicotine habit.)

The Daily Bugle was up and running in a matter of days.

After that incident he began to notice a change in people.

Stuff like: "There goes Spidy, he's not so bad after all."

He also notice a change in his boss.

"SPIDER-MAN SET MY OFFICE ON FIRE TO KILL ME!"

"STICK IT ON THE FRONT PAGE, HE WANTED TO LOOK ALL CUTE-" "Cute?" "CUTE AND INNOCENT BY RESCUING THE STAFF! HOW PATHETIC! RIGHT PARKER? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA SIT HERE AND LET SOMEWHAT INNOCENT TEENAGERS GET ASSASINATED? NO! I'M STARTING A CAMPAIGN AGAINST THAT SPIDER MENACE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! SPIDER-MAN MUST BE STOPPED!

In a few weeks New York was back to normal. If not worse. Everybody hated Pete's alter-ego. Heck, people were making pinatas out of him. If that doesn't tell you something I don't know what will. And everybody was armed and ready with pepper spray. Even Aunt May. She was afraid of her nephew.

That was the last straw. Pete headed over to now Dr. Warren's lab and snuck inside as Spidy. He was searching for Gene Cleanser, But then he started getting that guilt trip,

"With great power comes great responsibility." Pete swallowed. (Or some people would say gulped.) He had had this argument with himself before. Looking at his reflection, he decided to do the right thing:

Manufacture a serum that would amp half of his powers. But take away the Spider-like attributes. For Uncle Ben's sake he decided to also create a serum that would revert him back to Spider-man. When he finished, he had Christmas colors. Green he would call Serum A, The one that raises his powers, Serum B was Red and would change him back to normal. He made 12 beakers, so he could change 6 times. Then he went back home to rest. (I did the division! (: )

The next day, He was sleepy, cause he stayed up late last night making a new costume.(By the way if anybody ever figures out how he manages to wreck suit after suit, and still manages to fool the same manufacturer for the fabric, I'll walk to the Space Needle.)

Now he just needed a name (and a bit of practice time.) to get used to these new powers.

He was sitting in chemistry class thinking about this when his teacher asked him what "Li" stood for in the Periodic Table of the Elements. He answered the teacher's question, and his question at the same time. Two Birds, One Stone. Oh Yeah. He web-slinged to an abandoned building (And this is like really a abandoned building with nobody around and I mean nobody.) He pulled out Serum A. (From his pack, Genius)

An opened the cap. He smelled it. It smelled like Pencil Shavings. IKR? He wanted to spit it out. He wanted to puke. He tasted it. Well, lets just say it tasted yucky. It took ten minutes for him to coax it down his throat.

No change.

"Geez, that was stupid, Make a serum that doesn't even work and tastes worse then Doc Ock's arm in your mouth, brilliant Pete." He growled. That really hadn't tasted good. Now he was going to jump on the ceiling, but he broke through the roof. That was a little shocking, Since his Spider-Sense didn't go off. Further more, He was incredibly high for a leap, because he was around 500 ft from that Jumbo Jet.. Not knowing what to do he started plummeting down. "Great, Peter Parker Kills Himself by Jumping." he thought. It took 5 minutes for him to get in skyscraper range, but when he tried to web 'em,well, it was as easy as trying to climb an imaginary stair case. Next he tried clinging. Ever heard of skyscraper burn? So far, he wasn't liking these new powers.

Somewhere in New York City:

"It's a Bird!" "It's a Plane!" "It's a crazy guy dressed up in a weird super hero outfit that gonna hit the ground!"

CRASH!

"What did I tell you?"

Meanwhile our weirdo (Who fell in a random pond in Central Park no where near those doofuses.) it still amazed that he's alive. Heck, He just found out the ground's a gigantic trampoline. (For him anyway.) he spends the next half hour learning that "any danger"

In that case it was a pebble shard, will go in slow motion as he steps away. (Majorly Improved Reflexes and NEW Super Speed!) His strength also improved dramatically, (Mac Trucks are as heavy as Pop Cans.) (Don't ask.)And as you probably noticed, He can take a lot more damage. (No Characters were harmed! :) "Whoa, I can take stuff that my normal Spider-self would have been killed with." Pete thought. He was walking home from the park. Then he heard a lady scream. Girl/Lady, ya know. Damsel in Distress. Princess Peach. He ran to the scene. Some guy was attacking some woman. "Give me your PURSE!" He shouted. "Never," she answered, "It's VINTAGE!" "I don't CARE!" said the man. "I want to steal it!" Pete was going to Spidy it out, but the he remembered he couldn't. He had traded Spider-man for Lithium. He would need to drink Serum B, And who knew what that tasted like. So he dressed for Lithium, cause he can't just let a vintage purse snatcher get away.

The woman screamed again. The robber grabbed it. (The purse that is.) "Haha, Now I have the ENTIRE COLLECTION!"

"Wow, Can you say OCD?" a robotic voice said from afar. "Who's there?" said the man.

"I mean, the guy is stealing vintage purses. Doesn't that sound remotely like a nut?"

"Show yourself, Who are you?" "Our names our Lithium." (Pete was having fun with this.) "And we are from the planet Krypton."

The thief was getting creeped out. "Mama said that was just a movie." he whispered.

"No Luke, I AM your Father." "How do you know my name?" he screamed. "If I were you, Lithium giggled, I would get out of here before the rest of us come to get you!" "Here, here it is, here's the purse, can I go now? "You are excused." The guy runs away, screaming, "MAMA IT WAS REAL!." "Here's your purse." Lithium hands it to her.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Our a... My name is Lithium." He answered.

"My name's Caran." She told him, timidly. "Nice to mean you, Carrn." He answered. (He pronounced her name incorrectly, to seem more alien like.) (For you know, ID cover up.) "Thanks for saving me." "No Prob." "Are you an, well, an alien?" "Honestly speaking," He looked at her, Green Eyes Glowing, "I haven't decided yet." He super-speeded away.

(By the way, I haven't given a description of Lithium.) He's like a silver Spidy with wires instead of spider-web designs. His eyes glow green. Sounds like Princess Leia as the Bounty Hunter from Star Wars VI. (Don't own that either. I have the movie though!) Other then that, use your imagination.

Peter ran over to his house, easily jumped on the roof, and changed. He didn't know what would happen next. But that girl was definitely going tell somebody what happened. For now he was just going to sit here and eat his banana cream pie. In the kitchen. He would see what tomorrow would bring.

The next day Flash was freaking out because there was another super hero. Sally decided that she was going to start a Lithium Fan Club and Liz asked Pete if he was going to take pictures for him too.

Harry told Pete that if he ever did that he should tell this guy to not kill people, Like Spider-man did to his Dad. Pete told him he'd think about it.

"What do you mean, You'll think about it?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well, I don't know if I'm gonna take pics for him too. It was already hard with Spidy, But they said this guy's got super-speed."

"Guys, maybe we could talk this over at the Silver Spoon." Gwen suggested.

"Okay." said Pete

"I'll pay," Harry offered, "After all, I've gotta spend this money on something." (He shows them five 100 dollar bills.) "

"Thanks Harry."said Gwen. " Hey, I don't wanna get mugged." He replied, smiling.

The Silver Spoon was crowded when they got there after school, so while they were waiting in line they talked about the likelihood that the new super hero actually existed.

"If he does," said Harry, "I hope he just sticks to the criminals on the streets and leaves people alone." "But Harry," says Gwen, "What happens when those freako sinister six start attacking the city?" Someone rang the bell of irony, because just then, the sinister six (who had broken out of jail earlier) made there way up the street. "Quick, into the shop, take some hostages before the police come! Then we'll have the advantage!" Rhino smashed though the door. "I'D LIKE AN ORDER TO GO PLEASE!" he told the waiter. The waiter screamed. Pete had SOOOOO not been expecting that. Without his Spidy-sense it was going to be incredibly hard to fight. He swallowed. "There's gotta be a first time for everything." he mumbled. "What?" Harry bubbled. He had been hit by shards of glass and was going into shock. Pete ran out the back. "PETE!" Gwen screamed. "Some friend I turned out to be!" he thought. "Gwen and Harry are going to think I'm garbage, running out on them like that."He jumped on the roof and dressed. "Well at lease I can fix the situation indirectly." He thought.

O'Hirn was inside the shop eating everything when he heard the hostages whispering.

He turned around to see them pointing at the window. There was... a dude. Rhino shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth and walked outside. He saw the other Sinisters looking at him in the same confusion. The guy was completely surrounded. Doc Ock spoke the first words: "Who do you think you are?" he asked. "We are Lithium." It said.

Awkward Silence.

Then Sandman said, "So Lithium, are you a super-hero or a super-villian or what? Some random guy dressed up in a costume ?"

"We are a random guy dressed up in a costume."

"Oh."

Awkward Silence.

"What is this a JOKE?" Electro screamed. "I'll FRY YOU IF THIS IS A JOKE!"

He started running towards him.

Right before they hit Lith jumped. Way up high in the air he jumped. Completely gone from sight.

All that could be heard was the faint sound of a radio: "Free Credit Report Dot Com! Could of Seen it Coming at Me Like an Atom..."

CRASH!

Electro never saw it coming. That ground pound hit him like an atom bomb.

Lithium cracked his knuckles. "1 down, 5 to go."

charged. Lithium took him out with one punch.

"Heh,heh,heh..."

"I'm gonna get yah, you little freak!" Sandman ran towards him.

He dodged every single hammer, morning star, ax, anvil, knife and sword Sandy threw at him. Then he picked up a cement mixer and there little fight ended. :)

"50% done, How am I doing doctor?"

"Horrible." Otto, Mysterio, and Vulture gave him there best.

Hit after hit, Slice after lucky Slice, It didn't seem to bug him. It's almost like he was playing easy for them. Doc Ock started to get annoyed. Especially when this happened:

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! YOU BETTER HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOOT uh uh Ih uh uh HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT,

FIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEE AWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

Now the good doctor was furious. This was bad for his image!

He did a full frontal assault, as did Mysterio and Vulture and before they knew it they had been tied up by Otto's now lifeless arms.

"Ya want something done right you gotta do it yourselves." Lithium threw Captain Stacy the arm's battery.

Captain Stacy asked him, "How did you...?"

"See ya later alligator!" and Lith jumped out of sight.

After Pete was out of costume he ran over to the phone and called 911 for Harry.

Then Gwen approached him, "Pete you completely abandoned Harry and me when that

Rhino dude showed up! WHERE WERE YOU?, WHY ARE YOU ON THE PHONE?"

Pete, being on the phone, put his finger over his lips. "Uh, yeah, our address is Oh, you traced it? Yeah, just get over here fast." He hung up the phone.

"PETER PARKER WAS THAT THE BUGLE?" She screamed.

"NO! That was 911, I was getting an ambulance for Harr..."

"Oh." "Yeah." "So that's why you ran out on us?" "Yep." "Why did it take so LONG then?" "She was asking a lot of questions and stuff, the ambulance will be here any minute, where's Harry?" "He's inside, one of the hostages was a nurse, she says he's gonna be fine as long as I call 911..." "Oh, okay."

The ambulance arrived and took Harry to the hospital. Captain Stacy drove them there so they could say good-bye Just Kidding! :D (No characters were seriously harmed in the making of this particular fan fic, remember? I'd never do that to you!) He drove them there to say "hi" and then Peter took the bus home.

He told Aunt May what happened and that Harry would be fine and she told him to be safer next time when choosing a restaurant.

After dinner while he was washing the dishes he scrubbed the finish off a plate.

When he was brushing his teeth he notice that his breath smelled like pencil shavings.

The next day, after school he was doing quite a lot of Lithium saves and beginning to

wonder if somebody had made the connection that Spider-man had disappeared. Not to mention he was beginning to miss his old spectacular self. He decided to make the switch and drink Serum B. At first, he didn't want to, but with Flash calling him pencil breath in gym, it really got him thinking.

He sped over to the abandoned building and pulled out the red.

It looked glumply. This was gonna taste bad.

He dripped a teensy bit on to his tongue. His eyes popped open.

It tasted like whipping cream. That one took about 10 seconds to drink.

When he finished he started to shake. His head started killing him, and he got really

dizzy. Right when the chills couldn't get much worse, His spider-sense went off.

Spidey-sense, good ol' spidey-sense... Wait.

A heavy cardboard box hit his back. It was full of old computer servers.

He doubled over in pain. Pain. Haven't Felt That In a While.

Spider-sense warned him again and he rolled out of the way. He wasn't fast enough.

"Bye-bye super-speed and awesome reflexes." He thought.

He jumped on the ceiling. "Ha! Now this is what I miss!"

"Do ya miss US, bro?" Came the sound of Pete's former-friend, now host to the symbiote Venom.

"Eddie!" "What were you doing there Pete, Everybody knows super-heros don't do drugs." Venom hit him with one of those things that he shoots that are SO COOL in Identity Crisis.

"Whoa, your getting a little a little rusty on those reflexes, Maybe you should take a class from... US!" Eddie punched him. "Ow..." Pete groaned. "Since your seeming to have trouble walking around on your own two feet, you're to pathetic to kill." Venom laughed, "-yet.." Spidy went for a punch but Eddie grabbed his fist. "Look Bro, who do you think you are, Superman? He spun him around and threw him across the room.

"Speaking of Superman, if you run into that pal of yours, Lithium, tell them I wanna see if they're as good as they say they are, If you don't, we and Gwen are going on a little trip." "I don't know where he is." Pete groaned "Then use your spider-powers, and track them! We don't care! They might be a member of the symbiotic, and if they are we want to know about it. Also, it'd be nice to have an actual challenge." Venom smirked. "Catch ya later BRO!" Eddie picked him up again and slammed him down. "Heh heh Heh heh heh." Was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

When Pete woke up it was 4:23 pm, so he decided to go see Harry at the hospital. He picked up all of his stuff from the fight and web-slinged his way there. He was two-thirds of the way there when he spotted an apartment complex on fire. He saved 17 people, two dogs, and a goldfish. Then he headed over to the hospital. Ironically, there were 12 people from the fire there. They were all going to be okay, (No characters died, what did I tell you?) and it was very rewarding. Then he headed to Harry's room. (He was also going to be okay.) They talked about school, Oscorp, the hostage situation, I think they even got onto the subject of cupcakes. Don't ask. They were having a good time, till Harry got thirsty. Pete offered to get him a drink. He walked out the door and his Spider-Sense went off. He looked up to be confronted with Alexander O'Hirn. "HEY" said the Rhino. "Uh, Hey." Pete swallowed, "I'm just going to go back in my room now." "YEAH." O'Hirn grinned. He ran back in, slammed the door, and locked it. "What's going on?" Harry asked. "Um, Alexander O'Hirn escaped and is behind your door." Pete whispered. "Wait, who's Alexander O'Hirn?" Harry asked. "Shhh!, keep your voice down, to him your door's a toothpick." "Who is he?" Harry whispered." "He's an escaped convict." Pete told him. "What's HE doing HERE?" Harry whimpered.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Pete mummered, He looked out the window to see the rest of the sinister six. " I need to do something about this. Harry, can you keep a secret?" "What kind of YAK!" Harry watched him pull a green beaker out of his pack.. "Pete, is thhattt, Globulin GREEN?" "What? No, this is, this is, well..." He just didn't know how to tell Harry the truth. How would you say it? Hi I'm Lithium, and I'm also Spider-man, the one who killed your Fa-ther! Heheh No. you'd be in the same predicament.

"It's Green... Jello." "Jello?" "Yeah, Jello, I mean Jello." "You mean Jello?" "YES that's exactly what I mean, Harry!" "Why is it in a test tube?" "Because it is."

Awkward Silence.

"I just don't see how Jello is going to help us in this situation."

Pete smelled it and groaned.

"Why would I need to keep that a secret anyway?" "Look as soon as I figure out what's going on I'll tell you, Deal?" Harry sighed, "Deal."

Pete smelled it again. "Harr, can I borrow you IV?"

The rest of the sinister six were out side the hospital. They (as you learned) just broke out of prison AGAIN. Doc Ock was going to make an announcement over a TV broadcast to tell Spider-man and Lithium they wanted a fight. (That's why they parked by the hospital, for the WI-FI connection, my dear listener.) He also had a mega-phone in case they didn't have TVs. The rest of the sinister six were waiting for Rhino to come back from the bathroom so they could go over and get some refreshments.

(How would that even work?... Never mind. :Z)

Back at Harry's room: "No." Harry answered in a grossed out tone. "Okay, then this might take awhile..." Pete answered. He started chugging Serum A down, to Harry's disgust. Outside, Doctor Octopus continued with his speech, "We would like to have a re-do on our fight. We'd also like to invite Spider-man," (He covers the mic with his hand,) "So we can squash him." He smiles. The sinister six laugh. (He uncovers it) "Tomorrow at 4:00pm, here, in the parking lot."

Pete, by the hospital window, blinked. He couldn't be two people at once.

The Sinister Six laughed. "TTFN!" Vulture yelled. They shut off the broadcast.

Rhino came out of the hospital and they ran off to terrorize some restaurant.

"This is not good." Pete thought. This incident had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"So explain this to me one more time Pete." Harry said slowly. "There is an escaped criminal behind the door?" "Was." "Okay, was an escaped criminal behind the door."

"Yeah." "Yeah?" "Yeah." "So you decided to drink your Jell-o glob?" "Yeah, but it wasn't Globulin Green." "But it was Globby?" "No, it wasn't Gobby." "But it did have globs?" "Yes! NO! Maybe! It tasted like Pencil Shavings." "So they make pencil flavored Jell-o?" "AGGGGH!" "In the test tube." Pete gave Harry an look of utmost horror. "Pete, none of this makes any sense." "Here," said Pete, "I was going to play a trick on Debra at Dr. Warrens lab." "Okay." Harry looked at him. "That's why I put it in the test tube." "Yeah." Harry nodded. "I didn't want anybody to know I was going to trick her, so I told you to keep it a secret." "So why were you trying to eat it?" "Well, I like to eat stuff when I get nervous." "Why did it taste like pencil shavings?" "I deliberately made it smell bad, for Debra, and I had been planing this trick for three months, but I didn't get around to it." "So again I ask you, why were you trying to eat it?" "Okay, you got me, My real secret is, Harry, I have I slight problem with OCD."

Then Pete's phone rang. He picked it up. It was MJ

"Hello?" "Pete is that you?" MJ whispered. "Yeah, what's wrong?" "There's some guy that keeps asking to buy my purse." "Is this a joke?" "THAT"S WHAT 911 SAID BEFORE THEY HUNG UP ON ME! I told him no, and now he's following me." "Okay, Okay, Where are you?" "I'm in New Calvary Cemetery, Hurry!" "Okay I'm on my way." (hangs up the phone.) "Harry, I have to go, MJ's in trouble." He ran out the door. Harry still sitting there not knowing what to do, decided to call Captain Stacy.

Pete super-sped down the hall-way. Nobody could tell who he was, cause (like I said, He super sped.) He dressed as Lithium and ran all the way to the graveyard. Then he saw MJ, and, ironically, Luke, fighting over her purse.

"Okay man, what's the deal? Pick on innocent ladies for there

purses just so you can have some stupid collection?

"NO! Not you! Anybody but yourselves!

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, just give me the purse, Luke."

Luke, instead, pulls out a gun. MJ screams.

"Ok put the gun down, Luke, take it easy and put the gun down."

"I'm sorry I had to do this Daddy." Luke was shaking. He held up the gun.

"Sorry, Junior, Tough Love."

He used his super- speed and reflexes to grab the gun, run to New Jersey, give it to a random pedestrian, but then he thought about it, ran back and took it away, and buried it in Kansas. He ran back to New York, picked up Luke, brought him to a police station, and filed a purse snatching report. He took the subway to MJ as Peter Parker.

"What happened?" He asked her. "I'm not sure, there was this weird guy, and he saved me when the Luke guy pulled out a gun."

"Luke guy?" "I'm assuming." She picked up her bag. "Why were you in the graveyard?"

he asked. "I like putting flowers out for all the people who family and friends died and have no one to visit them." [Isn't that sweet?:]"Oh." said Pete. "Well looks like I'm done here." She wiped her hands on her jeans. "What do you say we go see Harry at the hospital?" She smiled. They took the subway but Pete couldn't come because Aunt May called on his phone for dinner. He ran into Captain Stacy on the way home. "Hi Pete, I'd like to talk but Harry called and said that MJ was in trouble." (He got in his car.) 'Oh, don't worry, I, uh, Lithium already took care of that. I'm was just getting back from the hospital, She's there." "Oh." Captain Stacy said in surprise, "So Lithium's becoming a super-hero now huh?" "Yeah, He is." "Hope he knows what he's going to do with that Sinister Six Challenge."

"Oh, right that dang... Yeah me too. Listen I need to go, Aunt May's got dinner going so I need to-"

"-Say no more." Captain Stacy held up his hand, "Plus I need to make a phone call." "Okay, Bye." He was walking home when out of the corner of his eye he saw...No."

Eddie Brock was following him. He'd have to lose him. If Eddie found out that he wasn't Spider-man anymore but a new and improved version, Lithium (Or at lease what some of you would call improved, Some might like old Spidy better,) Eddie might try to improve Venom. Not a pretty picture. He needed to be Spider-man, and FAST.

Pete ducked into a ally and drank Serum B. Mmmm...Yummy Whipping-Cream.

That mocking voice of Venom filled the ally. "HEY PETE, You got yourself some yummy juice, can WE have some?" JAB! (Sorry too sound like a batman comic, but in reality, he did punch him. That's just what it sounded like.) "Yummy Juice?" Pete's head pounded, "It that the best vocabulary that alien muck's got?" "GGGGGGGGGRRR!"

He punched him. Pete picked himself off the ground, "Apparently..." "Listen BRO," Eddie picked up Pete by the neck of his shirt, "Tell Lithium I'll see them tomorrow at 4:10 pm, that's right after the Sinister Six." "Where?" Pete sighed, "SAME PARKING LOT." He dropped him. "ow..." Pete responded. "As for you..." Eddie looked at him, but then he stopped. He looked closer. "Wait, you call yourself the Spectacular Spider-man?

Your muscles are shriveling before our eyes, What's wrong with you?" Pete gave him the most serious face you could ever give to an alien symbiote. "Eddie, I have cancer, if I tell Aunt May we'll lose the house, but this guy offered me an experimental cure, as long as I play guinea pig." Venom and Eddie were both shocked. Eddie even felt a little bad. "Well, then..." Venom mumbled, "That takes care of you." "He leaped onto the top of the building. "Join us in our little party," He told him, "If you can." He jumped away.

Pete smiled, the chills were gone. The headache, residing. He didn't feel dizzy at all.

He was back to being Spider-man.

He walked the rest of the way home, and had a delicious ham, yam, and pork dinner. The best part about it all was he didn't have that horrible, nasty, gross, disgusting, and darn right icky pencil taste in his mouth. :D :D He knew exactly what he was going to do the next day, and this was going to be a battle he'd never forget.

The next day. (IKR?, we're almost up to the final battle folks, just wait for school to end and right after that... Well, it's where the fun begins...)

Pete woke up early that morning and watered the lawn. He reviewed his plan.

Take Serum A right before you leave school. He told himself.

That way, It will at least be an hour before the battle, so you won't still be making the power switch during it. He had wanted to avoid the pencil flavor till after school, but he didn't want to take the risk. Spidy will be a no-show. Venom would get it, but sinister six wouldn't. So turn back to Spidy after battle. Apologize, with an excuse, "I had a piano recital." or something. As for the battle, give it your best shot,-"

"Uncle Ben would be proud." Aunt May walked into the yard.

Peter jumped, spraying water all over himself, shocked that Aunt May read his mind.

"This grass keeps getting greener and greener." She sighed, "He always wanted it that way- MY GOODNESS! Peter dear, why are you all soaked? You'll catch your death of cold! Come inside, change your clothes, breakfast's on the table."

(Good Old Aunt May :) Pete ended up having to go to school wet, because the bus came on time for once. "Look's like Puny Parker is a little wet worm." Flash laughed. Pete sat down, still swallowing the last of his breakfast. "What happened to you?" MJ asked.

"Watered the lawn." He answered. They drove to the school, and all through the day there was talk about Lithium and Spider-man's big fight with the Sinister Six. In the cafeteria, Gwen was worried. "What happens if they, you know, die." She asked. "Don't worry." MJ told her, "Spider-man and Lithium know what they're doing, I know they do. I should know, I've seen them both in action." "But Pete!" Gwen interrupted her, "Pete's gonna try to get pictures for Spidy, at least, if not Lithium! He addicted to it. He can't help himself!" Pete continued sipping his straw. "Better stay out of this." He thought. "Aren't you?"

Gwen asked. He looked down at the table. "AREN'T YOU?" She shouted. Pete continued sipping. "He's going to do it." Gwen stated, "You just can't help yourself."

"Look," Pete ditched the drink, "If I don't get the money, somebody else will. Aunt May needs it to help pay the bills." "Ugh! FORGET the BILLS," Gwen screamed, "Your playing with your life!" "I appreciate your concern, but relax, I've done this hundreds of times!" "LIKE THAT ONE TIME WHEN YOU ALMOST GOT BLOWN UP!" Sally screamed across the room. "LOOK, GEEK BREATH, NORMALLY I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, BUT IF YOU END UP GETTING YOUR Sniveling SELF KILLED OUT THERE, WHO'S PAPER AM I GONNA COPY?"

Everyone agreed it would be a pity if Peter died.

There argument was post-poned when they bell rang. Pete grabbed Serum A from his pack. He was becoming a expert at drinking it. It took him 15 seconds!

"WHAT'S THAT?" MJ and Gwen asked. "It's Jello." he answered.

"In a test-tube." Gwen stated, "Pete, sometimes it's like I don't know you anymore."

She ran off to class. "Nice." said MJ. Pete sighed. Today was not going well.

After school at extra-curriculur activities Gwen was giving him the silent treatment. MJ didn't have such a wonderful personality. And when it hit 3:30, (BONG BONG)

He told them he had to go. Gwen growled, MJ sighed, and Sally screamed, YOU BETTER KEEP THAT NERDY HEART OF YOUR'S PUMPUNG!"

"Half hour to the fight." Pete thought, "MJ and Gwen think I'm a jerk now, and there isn't a crook to be seen in the city." He sped through the city as Lithium.

"It's not like I want the city to get hurt, but if some house get's robbed and I'm there to stop it then at least I can feel like I had a reason to leave early..." He thought. "Right now I'm just doing loops around the statue of Liberty. He stopped and thought about it on the Eiffel Tower. "I know, he snapped this fingers, "I'll go see what's up at the Daily Bugle."

He ran back to America, and changed to Pete, whereupon he got into the newly-repaired

elevator. He walked into J J's office. "Mr. Jameson, I'd like a word." "What is it Parker, I'm trying to print a newspaper." "Um, I'd like some advice." "Loose the purse." "No it's about my-" He looked at tomorrow's news cover. "friends..." he mumbled.

"Mr. Jameson! Is that... is that what I think it is?" "Tomorrow's front cover newspaper draft?" "No, does that say what I think it says?" "I thought they still taught kids to read in the school system. It says: Lithium: Defender of New York City, Destroys Sinister Six." "But but, I thought you hated masked super-heroes?" "What are you blabbing about Parker? That's his face, and he's not a super-hero, he's an ALIEN." "Uhhh..." THUMP. "ROBBIE, COME OVER HERE AND PICK UP PARKER OFF THE FLOOR! Give him so coffee, I'll tell ya Robbie, they are really starting to work these kid

off at these darn school systems..."

Pete woke up a half hour later to see Betty Brant and Robbie Robertson looking over him. "What time is it...?" he yawned. "4:00." Robbie looked at his watch. "Owwh did you see tomorrow's draft for the come again?" "Robbie showed him his watch. "I said it was-" "I'M LATE!" He jumped up and ran (A little faster then normal :) out of the room. He changed and zipped over to the hospital which by the way had been evacuated.

N.C.W.H. (take a wild guess.) Doc Ock was waiting with the rest of the sinister six.

"Good," Doc Ock remarked, "You finally showed up." "Good," Lithium mimicked, "You finally showed up." "Stop that." "Stop that." "Stop it now." "Stop it now." "SHUT UP!" "SHUT UP!" "NO, YOU SHUT UP!" "NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"!" screamed Electro.

"Ugh, he's almost as annoying as Spidy." said Sandman.

"Thank You." replied Lithium.

"Can't we just get on with this?" screamed O'Hirn.

"Rhino's right." stated Doc Ock.

"That's a first, Lith grinned, "So whatda ya say, shall we dance?"

[Sorry people my fish is dieing so I have a bad case of writer's block. If the story sucks from here on out, I'm sorry.] :( :( D':

#######################################################################

[Fighting Continues throughout arguments] This time, they all charged at once, He jumped in the air, only to hit the enforcer's helicopter. "Hey, you didn't say you'd bring friends!" he told them.

"I don't remember reading that you couldn't." Vulture smiled, firing at him with his guns. "It's in the rule book," he Frisbee-ed a tire at him, "The non-abridged version!"

"TO BAD I CAN'T READ!" Rhino charged. Lith zipped away but was caught by Doc Ock's tentacle. "I am going to do to you something worse then I plan for that wretched arachnid." He grinned. With a bunch of fast reflexes and confusing moves that I can't describe (After all I'm only the narrator) He managed to flip Doc Ock over.

"Wretched Arachnid? Isn't he a insect?" "No," Doc Ock grinned ("So he's not as smart as he looks.") "Spiders are definitely arachnids."

("Good, now he thinks I'm stupid, which makes him stupider, which is exactly what I want.") "No, he's a insect. Definitely a insect." "Arachnid!" "Insect!" "Arachnid!" "Insect!" "Where is Spidy anyway?" Sandman asked.

"Yeah, you can never depend on that... INSECT!" "Arachnid!"

Doc Ock screamed, "SCIENCE SAYS SO!" "Oh, so now were playing Simon Says, I get it," Lithium grinned, "Simon Says, Rhino's 30,000 ft. in the air!" He picks him up and throws him. "That's as high as an air- planE, kids!" "NO! HE'S WRONG! HE'S 5,000 ft. OFF!" "Eh, same thing."

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S 35,000 FT 35,000 FT!" "Yeesh, chill out Doc." Sand-man told him. He trying to confuse you." said Toomes. "I AM NOT CONFUSED!" Otto screamed. (PUNCH PUNCH JAB JAB) "Ow." "Hey, this looks like fun." said Eddie.

Yep. I said Eddie. The Enforcers climbed down the ladder out of there helicopter. "Who do you think you are?" Shocker asked Eddie. [Eddie is presently Eddie dear listener.]

Eddie grinned, "WE ARE VENOM!" He/They cried. "Oh, Hi, I've heard about you, you're that weird alien from Mercury, Spidy told me." "We are from Jupiter!" Eddie yells. "NO LIFE IS SUSTANABLE ON MURCURY OR JUPITER!" Ock tells them. "Are we playing Simon Says again? I wanna play a different game. How about RING AROUND THE ROSY!" He grabbed Otto's mechanical arm and swung him around and let go. Presently, Rhino crashes to the ground hitting Vulture on the way. They're both out. "Oh, no. I think we lost some players!" "How 'bout we loose four!" Venom goes on the attack. He tried to punch him, but Pete grabbed his fist. "Okay," Venom hissed, "Your stronger then I thought, but do you have a SPIDY-SENSE?" Shocker hit him from the back. "Apparently Not." Venom smiled.

Lithium got up from the rubble. "WHO DID THAT?" "I reckon it was me." Shocker told him. "I reckon YOUR DEAD!" he leaped over, and punched him in the face. Shocker stood there, staring. Lithium stared too. Then Shocker fell over. Completely knocked out. "You want some more?" "I'll take seconds!" Electro screamed. In this section of the fight there was some dodging and burning, ow's and I'm gonna get you's, before Lithium managed to flip over a water tower. The police took Electro into custody. A few minutes later he took out Mysterio by hitting him with a stop sign. :D Ricochet was hard. He was almost as fast as he was. But, having super-speed, he was able to take him out. Ox retreated into the helicopter. "Come on back here ya big baby!" Lithium yelled. The helicopter flew away. "Well, Lithy, we guess it's just you, us, and Mr. Sandbox over here." Venom said. "Who You Calling SANDBOX!" Marco shouted. "Hmm... let us think, YOU!" Eddie smirked. "Why you!" [Now at this point in the story, dear listener, Venom and Sandman entered a fight. It gave our hero just enough time to run over to the corner store wait, no, lab, and grab a canister of liquid nitrogen. He ran back to the scene, to see Eddie and Sandman, having it out. "Put your hands in the air!" "What?" they said in unison. "AND FREEZE!" When he said freeze, he un -screwed the cap thing, and Venom and Sandman were Otter-Pops. So let's review, Doc Ock was completely KO, Rhino and Vulture had experienced the stock market, Sandman and Eddie are popsicles, Mysterio didn't stop, Electro knows the meaning of Niagara Falls, Ox ran away, and Fancy Dan and Shocker got punched. Yep, that's a wrap.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Captain Stacy took in the frozen/wet/dropped/punched/stop-signed criminals into custody. The press was all over Lithium. They were asking a lot of questions. "Are you going to defend earth from now on?" asked Lee "Will you marry me?" asked Cathy, a random reporter. "Look," he said, "I've decided to go back to my home planet now, so Spider-man can go back to his normal super-hero business."

More Questions/Goodbyes/I love yous/ Is there going to be an alien invasions?/Hi's ) "I'll see you all only when earth is in dire need of assistance. FAREWELL!"

He gives them the Spock sign, and zooms off. AND THE CROUD GOES WILD!

Pete met MJ, Gwen, and the newly-released Harry (Out of the hospital, remember) at the newly-repaired Silver Spoon. "Hey Guys..." "Hi." said MJ. "Harr, you're out of the hospital!" "Yeah, I was stable enough to be evacuated." He smiled. Then he looked at Gwen giving him THE LOOK. "Gwen," Pete whined. "I'll stop on one condition," She told him. "What's that?" They asked. "That you NEVER EVER EVER EAT

JELL-O FROM A TEST TUBE IN MY PRESSENSE AGAIN." "You know about that?" Harry raised his eyebrow. Pete laughed "Okay, I promise." MJ smiled. They had a little party in the Silver Spoon for the success of Lithium.

Even Flash's gang joined. After all, there's an exception that says you can party with geeks if a super-hero takes down 10 super-villains without being scorned upon by all society. At least that's how Sally worded it. :)

That night Pete drank the last serum. He swung (Notice I said swings) to Captain Stacy's office and told him about his piano recital. When he came back home he was happy. He wouldn't become Lithium anymore because if his enemies found out they could amp their powers they most definitely would. And eventually Eddie would figure out that he didn't have cancer, :J and that would lead to the above. But he was still happy. He was happy because he had done the right thing. Well, most of the time anyway. He had saved New York and finally gotten the approval of his boss, hadn't he? And he had saved some lives. That counted for something. He was satisfied with that. After all, If Lithium hadn't showed, who would have stopped Luke? (The Purse Snatcher if you forgot.) Uncle Ben would be proud. Check that. He is proud.

The End

In memory of Sonic Charles Fishman (Sonic) He was red and blue and purple extremely smart (for a betta) and was my beautiful Siamese Fighting Fish. Rest in Peace.

Text Messages/ Reference:

IDK= I don't know

IKR=I know right?

TTFN=Ta Ta for now

FYI= For your information

OCD= Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

-N.C.W.H. No Characters Where Harmed.

Credits and Notes:

- "Ground Pound" is from Super Mario Bros. Wee hee hee!

-Superman and the whole "Bird! Plane!" thing belong to somebody else, not me.

-Batman belongs to whoever owns him. Idk, I like Spider-man better than Bruce.

- "Lucy I'm home" is a quote from I 3 Lucy

-TTFN belongs to T-I-Double-Guh-eR from Winnie the Pooh

-Spock Sign belongs to Star Trek

- All Star Wars things like Princess Leia/Bounty Hunter, and "Luke, I am your Father" belong to Star Wars

-"No You Shut up No You shut up" is a quote from Disney's Brother Bear.

-The Eiffel Tower belongs to France, and anything else I missed don't sue me.

-"" also inspired me. If that turns into a link, I'm sorry. :P

-Hit me with your Best Shot is written by Pat Benatare

The story, idea, and random characters (Only the random ones) [Meaning I only own Luke] that show up belong to me, but you are welcome to use them dear listener, as long as you keep 'em clean and only say stuff they'd say in the show.

Thank You for listening, Please Review but BE NICE. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. It's my VERY FIRST FAN FIC! [In other words, just be nice and don't be mean and insulting.] :J

Till next time,

(Ski-ski)

God Bless!:D :D


End file.
